An area of interest with regard to bone cements or calcium phosphate compositions focuses on reinforcing bone cements with various materials. Often ceramic bone cements, though strong, are brittle and not sufficiently resistant to catastrophic failure (e.g., through cracking) to function as a matrix material. Polymers can be used to reinforce ceramic bone components. For example, implantable composite materials containing a strong and resilient matrix impregnated with reinforcing filler particles, whiskers, or meshes are known. Resorbable implant materials, such as polylactides and polyglycolides, compared to traditional, non-resorbable metal or composite materials, for example, have the advantage of being biocompatible, of being biodegradable after a period of time, and of not requiring removal, e.g., in bone fixation or repair applications. These qualities can be useful for implant matrices that are designed to be temporary place fillers (and in some cases, stabilizing components) for healing and/or regrowth, e.g., of bone voids or defects.